


Everybody Talks

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arryn Zech - Freeform, Arryn is my favorite person ever, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Breakups, Bxb Morlxy is a chump, Drama, Feelings, FiGhT mE!, Gym time, Hurt/Comfort, I know that's a wild concept, This is DUMB, We Love You Arryn, also also Arryn says a swear, also making fun of my past writings, basically Blake finds Arryn at the gym and they talk about the Bxb Mxrlxy situation, because if you can't laugh at yourself who can you laugh at?, but oh well, nah I'd probably lose...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake catches up with Arryn at the gym, and Arryn fills her in on the situation with... that boy.





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb fic I wrote in support of my favorite girl! WE LOVE YOU ARRYN!!!
> 
> I also make fun of myself herein, since I don't take myself that seriously. Anyway have a fic.

Blake just finished her last set of pull-ups, so she made her way to one of the exercise bicycles. Who should she see but her wonderful friend Arryn doing some warmup stretches?

  
"Hey, girl! Ooh, so I've been seeing some things. I think we have some stuff to talk about..." Blake greeted her. Arryn sighed but nodded.

  
"Can the talking wait until after gym time? I'm trying to get ripped, not miffed!" Arryn replied. Blake chortled at that.

  
"Sure, love! Not that you _need_ that much gym time..." Blake made eyes at Arryn for good measure. Arryn rolled her eyes and went back to her stretches.

  
"It makes me feel good, which is definitely what I need now, Blake," Arryn mused, still trying not to think about things. "Hey, we pretty well have the gym to ourselves. Shall we share some tunes?"

  
"Sounds lovely. How do you feel about Panic! at the Disco?" Blake asked her, tapping at her Scroll. Arryn made an 'OOH' sound, so Blake played the song she'd searched for, 'Hallelujah'.

  
"Wouldn't be my first choice of theirs, but let's jam!" Arryn hopped up from her stretching and found a rowing machine. Blake finished her bike ride and hopped onto a leg lifting machine.

  
"I think _you're_ the one that doesn't need this workout.." Arryn complimented as Blake worked out her legs. Blake grinned.

  
"I'm just trying to keep up with Yang..." She confessed. "She works out nonstop. _Gods, her abs!_"

  
"Blake, your gay is showing..." Arryn joked.

  
"Well, _you_ were just gawking at my legs..." Blake retorted. They shared a laugh.

  
At the end of their workout, the two of them showered and made use of the gym's massage chairs.

  
"This is what Yang's new arm feels like..." Blake mentioned. Arryn almost spat out the water she'd been drinking. "Okay, it's just us in here also, so out with it! What happened between you and... _that boy_?"

  
Arryn laughed. "'That boy' is a great phrase for him..."

  
"It's the nicest thing I could call him, given recent events."

  
"Thing is, it's not what happened between us that matters. It's what happened between him and his cast mate that smiled in my face while she took him to bed!" Arryn told her. Blake's eyes went wide at that. "She was my best friend, at least the best friend I had within regular hanging-out distance, and suddenly..."

  
"Wow! I hate him even more now!" Blake replied. "I hated that show in the first place!" She added with a laugh.

  
"You move your whole life around for a person and then they betray all your trust. Like, I uprooted my fucking career for this guy, and he smiles in my face while he's plugging someone else?"

  
"I think that's the first time I've heard you swear. It sounds nice. You should do it more often."

  
"No, I shouldn't. You save those words for when they matter. Like when your ex marries your best friend not even two weeks after you left him."

  
"Well, Arryn, they can both go to hell. Or somewhere even worse. I love you, and that's all that matters." Arryn smiled at Blake for that. "Really, you've got some great people in your corner. The RoosterTeeth crew, Team RWBY, the sad idiot writing this fanfiction..."

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"Yeah, Zwei writes about us all the time! He's an okay guy. A terrible writer, but we have fun. And I know he supports you! You're, like, his favorite person in the world!"

  
"Oh, that's really sweet of him! I hope he doesn't write about me doing anything weird." Arryn sunk into the massage chair, the vibrations working against the pain in her back.

  
"Nothing weirder than talking to fictional characters that you portray on a screen..." Blake joked. Arryn chuckled as she sat up and stretched. "Yeah, he only makes _us_ do weird stuff. Like that time he made me a battle rapper." Blake laughed even louder at that.

  
"That sounds... fun?" Arryn wasn't sure if that was the word she wanted.

  
"Hey, I had some bars! Especially since I was roasting Adam! '_Out here looking like trash with his hentai mask. He's sure not packing a hentai shaft. His small staff will make you take a nap!''"_

  
"Savage! Sounds like something I could say about 'that boy'..." The two of them laughed again.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees  
and everything else by them. They jam!
> 
> So I wrote this after hearing about Arryn parting ways with that chump from that awful CW show. I just wanted to show support for Arryn in her time of ill feelings and whatnot. She's my favorite person in the world, and it's that chumps' loss not hers. He and that other despicable creature deserve each other.
> 
> Rude comments swerve, as usual. I'm bound to get a few with this one. XD


End file.
